Quval
Quval appeared in 2016 TV series called Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Quval (クバル Kubaru) is the former Deathgalien Team Leader who loves to inflict mental pain on others. Quval was originally from an unknown planet that was eventually destroyed by Ginis and ever since then, he has been plotting of one day destroying him. Quval was playing a board game with fellow Team Leaders Jagged and Azald when the Sagittari Ark arrived at the site of the Deathgalien's 100th Blood Game, Earth. He was offended when Jagged promptly discarded the game in response but was consoled by Azald to forget that dull game and look forward to the heart-pounding activity that awaited. Quval watched Jagged commence the Blood Game on Earth with the other Deathgaliens, and was shocked to see him be defeated by Earth's warriors: the Zyuohgers. Concurring with Ginis and Azald's sentiment that this newfound resistance provided an excitement to the Blood Game, Quval noted their recent stages to have lacked in challenge having been so easily destroyed along with the prey they contained. Quval would pitted against Azald in a competition to execute the Blood Game on Earth by Ginis, who promised a reward for the one who amused him the most. Shortly after Azald returned after being defeated by Zyuohger, Quval decided to try attacking the Zyuohgers directly. Assisted by Moeba, he attacked Tusk and Amu. He easily subdued Amu, and using a device, trapped her in the body of a Moeba, forcing Tusk to fight her. Amu was later able to control of the body and was able to separate the device from Quval, and Tusk was able to separate Amu from the Moeba. Cubar fled after the other Zyuohgers arrived. Following The World's defection, both Quval and Azald were sent by Ginis to retrieve him. Arriving on Earth, the Team Leaders sent forth the Moebas in a violent onslaught against the first humans in their path, a group of construction workers, which soon enough led them to be confronted by the four Zyuman Zyuohgers. Easily overwhelming the quartet, the Team Leaders took them hostage in order to bring out The World, with Quval ordering Yamato via a confiscated Zyuoh Changer to return The World in exchange for his Zyuman friends only for Yamato to come alone before engaging them with the Zyuohgers unwavering in their refusal to sell out Misao Mondo even as Yamato was outmatched as Zyuoh Gorilla alone. Defeating Yamato, it was at this point that the Team Leaders were met by Misao Mondo, who decided to join the fight against the Deathgalien as Zyuoh The World, joining Zyuoh Eagle in battle against them. Beaten back by the two human Zyuohgers, the Team Leaders were forced to retreat with Quval using his immortal comrade as a shield in the face of Zyuoh The World's World The Crash finisher before taking their leave. In a rare agreement with Azald, Quval shared his protest to Ginis' consideration of Bangray as a new Player. Labeling Bangray a thug who offered merely brute force, Quval was subsequently subjected to an assault by Bangray who placed his palm on Quval's head, an act which Quval would later discover, while witnessing his activity on Earth, was his method of reading memories. Realizing this, Quval pondered as to what was Bangray's motive for invading his mind. After Bangray refuses to join Deathgalien, he interrupt's Quval's Blood Game and fights Quval. During the fight, Bangray reveals to Quval that he knows a little about his past. During the fight, Bangray offers to help Quval destroy Ginis if he helps Bangray with his hunt. Quval agrees and waits patiently until Bangray finds his prey, Cube Whale. Quval uses Bangray's ship to poison the ocean in order to lure out Cube Whale, until he was forced out of the ocean by Sela and Misao. He is surprised to see Ginis unleash an attack to try and capture Cube Whale. Once the Deathgalien locate Cube Whale, Quval speaks with Bangray who berates Quval for not discovering Ginis's plan to capture Cube Whale. Quval tells Bangray where to find Cube Whale and returns to the Sagittari Ark. After Cube Whale joins the Zyuohgers, Quval continues his role in the Blood Game, but keeps in contact with Bangray. He continues to help Bangray. First, he allowed Bangray to use his memories to produce copies of fallen Players and copies of Zyuohgers, so he and Bangray could kidnap Yamato to trade for Cube Whale. While Bangray was luring the Yamato to lure the other Zyuohgers out with Cube Whale, Quval was waiting above the terrain in Bangray's ship to blast the Zyuohgers after they hand over Cube Whale. The Zyuohgers predicted treachery, so the used Cube Mogura to escape the blast and Cube Whale escapes and attacks Bangray's ship. Quval escapes the ship before it is destroyed. After Bangray is injured by the Zyuohgers, he asks for Quval's help. Quval cuts off Bangray's right hand and takes it with him, leaving behind a Continue Medal for him to use. Quval was surprised to find that Naria, tired of the Zyuohgers' resistance, had hired the hero assassin Gillmarda to eliminate them behind Ginis' back. Along with Azald and Naria, Quval attempted to interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda only to be intercepted by the nine Kyurangers. Beaten back by Sasori Orange and Ookami Blue, Quval was forced to retreat with Azald and Naria. Quval replaced his hand with Bangray's hand and gain Bangray's ability to read and extract memories from people. Quval began experimenting with it, testing the limits of his new powers. Quval was eventually confronted by Naria, and he gained the upper hand in their dual, and captured her. Using her memories, he was able to gain information that Ginis is only powerful as long as he remains on Sagittari Ark, but he would be vulnerable on Earth. He created a clone copy of Ginis to capture Misao so the Zyuohgers would think the real Ginis captured him, and created a copy of Misao for the Zyuohgers to find in the mansion. He created a copy of Azald and the two went to the base and informed Ginis that Naria was captured by the Zyuohgers and that Ginis himself would have to confront them. When Ginis attacked the Zyuohgers, Quval summoned six cloned Players and his treachery to Ginis. With the clone Misao's support, he is able to convince the Zyuohgers to fight with him to destroy Ginis. Both sides attacked to Deathgalien leader, but he used the Gift memory core to absorb the planet's power and transform into Shin Ginis. He revealed to Quval that he was well aware of what Quval was plotting and allowed it to play out. Ginis destroyed three Player clones, clone Azald and clone-Misao, which revealed Quval's manipulation of Zyuohgers in fighting Ginis. Shin Ginis grew the remaining monsters, putting them under his control and they were sent to attack Quval, who fled in fear. Completely unhinged as result of his plan falling apart, a fearful Quval assumed the only way to keep Ginis from killing him is by personally killing everyone on Earth. He caused much structural damage until the Zyuohgers confronted him. They questioned his motives since they now know his planet was destroyed by Ginis, but he tells them he would throw everything away to stay alive since he is now at Ginis' mercy. Despite this, he was defeated. Ginis sends Naria to give him five Continue Medals, causing him to grow and gain new abilities. The Zyuohgers summon their mecha and Quval overpowered them until Misao, who overcame his fear, arrived with his mecha. The team fights him and they combine their mecha to Dodeka King and Quval is destroyed, screaming his master's name. As one of the four senior Deathgalien members, Quval was revived by former member Pocane Daniro. Engaging Zyuoh Elephant, Quval acknowledged him as his intellectual equal and offered to take the world together, only to be soundly defeated by the Zyuman, lamenting that he had been killed a second time. A cunning and crafty individual, Quval prefers to use slightly complicated plans to mentally traumatize his prey as opposed to his fellow team leader. Though he appeared loyal to Ginis, he actually despised him for destroying his home planet and has been plotting his downfall ever since. In truth, he has no loyalty to anyone but himself, working with others only when they are useful to his plans. When ever things go bad he'll turn on his partner, like using Azald as a shield or cutting off Bangray's hand and leaving him to the mercy of the Zyuohgers. Ultimately, he is nothing but a coward, abandoning his vengeance for his planet after seeing the extent of Ginis's power, wanting only to save his own miserable life. Players * Amigard {First Player} * Hanayaida * Hattena * Trumpus * Illusion * Jashinger * Omoteuria * Chefdon {Final Player} Arsenals * Phase Ticker (フェイスティッカー Feisuthikkā): His weapon that have two uses. Cho Hand Gun (超ハンドガン Chō Hando Gan) mode which can shoot bullets, charge beam shot or a flash that making his opponent unconscious. Electrical Rapier (電磁レイピア Denji Reipia) mode use in close range battle. * Switch Syringe (スイッチュウシャー Suicchūsha): A syringe Quval use once to turn Amu into a Moeba. * Boltech Knuckle (ボルテックナックル Borutekkunakkuru): A knuckle hand Quval use Copy Nobuo to trick Jun to punch Leo. * While working alongside Bangray, Quval piloted his Yaban Great spacecraft. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Mitsuo Iwata Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Riichi Seike